


Mew?

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Marvel
Genre: all-new x-factor - Freeform, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand it!" Lorna groaned, as Figaro batted at a tiny hissing kitten, while Gambit took pictures. "How did he manage to piss Wanda off this badly?"<br/>"It's a talent of Quick's," Doug pointed out. "His temper has not improved at all, though, I have to say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew?

"I don't understand it!" Lorna groaned, as Figaro batted at a tiny hissing kitten, while Gambit took pictures. "How did he manage to piss Wanda off this badly?"  
"It's a talent of Quick's," Doug pointed out. "His temper has not improved at all, though, I have to say."  
"Agreed," Remy said. "'E's being mean to Fig." He picked up the silvery kitten that used to be a surly speedster by the scruff of his neck, and there was a small yowl as Pietro swatted around, dangling. Remy chuckled.  
"'E's more adorable this way, though. What do you want to bet that Wanda's done this to him before?" Pietro hissed at Remy, tiny fangs bared, while Figaro tried to bat at the kitten's flicking tail.  
Lorna rolled her eyes. "How about we ask when our teammate isn't a baby feline?" she snapped, before a small purr echoes around the room, as Remy begins to tickle just behind the kitten's ear.  
"Remy..." Lorna growled, and Remy's grin simply got more and more charming as he continued to make the kitten purr, eventually sitting it on his shoulder.  
"You be nice to Fig, Pietro. 'E just wants to play." He continued to fuss Pietro, who was clinging to his shoulder and butting his head against Remy's ear.  
Lorna smacked her hand against her forehead. "That's it. That is it. I'm going to call Wanda myself so you can stop doing your cat whisperer thing."  
Remy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe I'm just a Pietro-whisperer."  
"Only when you make pancakes," Doug pointed out, as Lorna walked quickly away, muttering about 'stupid cat people,' and so on.  
Wanda had simply left the kitten here, and it had been some time before they noticed the fact that it was sat in Pietro's room, trying to bat at his phone and his books. When they called his name it was suddenly in front of them, paws skittering on the kitchen tiles in confusion at the slippery surface. This had then led to their current situation.  
"It really could have been anything at all that upset Wanda..." Doug mused, looking down. "Pietro isn't exactly a people person-- Okay, that's just creepy. Can you stop that?"  
Remy looked up almost innocently from what he was doing, which was holding Pietro in his hands and tickling the kitten's chin. "What? What did I do?"  
"That's still Quicksilver, you know-- Okay, I'm leaving. Stop wiggling your eyebrows."


End file.
